


Stronger

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah reflects on her changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

Waitress. Dilettante. Independent girl just looking to make a living.

How much had her world changed since she heard those words from Kyle.

"Come with me, if you want to live."

She had been passive at first. Other than biting him, she thought with a small smile for the memory, tinged as always with sadness.

He had saved her, or nearly. She had had to finish the job, and in doing so, she had found depths of resolve she had never thought she possessed. She was Sarah Connor, and her son was going to save humanity.

Nothing else could ever get in her way.


End file.
